phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Perryfan001
HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 05:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Pedro Hello, Perryfan001! Apperently, you were mistakened. It was actually the user Phineasnferb who wrote about Pedro. :-User:Phineaslover1 04:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Point of View Please take a look at Point of View in our Manual of Style. We try to keep all our main articles in an in-universe point of view. This means that you shouldn't directly reference an episode in an article like you did in Blanca. Any article regarding anything on the show should be written from this in-universe perspective. For other articles like Kevin Michael Richardson that deal with subjects outside the show may be written from a real world perspective. We know that it's harder to write articles this way, but the site is much more fun to read in this style. Also, please try and proofread your edits for spacing and formatting before you post them. You can click Preview to check your work before you submit the edit. Let me know if you have any questions. —Topher 03:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Technical Difficulties I'm not sure what you're talking about. Sometimes wikia goes down and people aren't able to edit, but that's usually pretty rare. Without more details, I couldn't tell you what happened. Sorry. Are you able to edit now? —Topher 05:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Change Password To change your password, click on the orange button in the upper right hand corner that says "MORE", then click on "My preferences". Scroll down on the page and you will find "Change password". You can also change all sorts of other preferences there, too. —Topher 02:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I just noticed that I"ve been working without loging in. So the discussions I've made are real. So take this as a discussion made by me. -Perryfan001 Captain Weber Yes, we should make this page but I just found out that It's Webber not Weber and He is voiced by John Larogolette or something like that ( I am sure of his First name but not his last name, I am thinking maybe you know him) Do not worry these two pieces of information is true just look at my user page and perhaps we should discuss what we will put before we actually make the page What for you think?—Ardi 00:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Helping Sure, I'll be willing to help you although I don't know much about the guy so we might need to search for it in google or copy it from wikipedia (unless you know about him) and the next time you want my help, please wait for me before you make the page, If you already have a format planned, you can show it to me on my talk page, this way it can already be good when we make it.—Ardi 00:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Good It's a good thing you know and by the way, I found a new area that we can work on . I noticed that there are some misspelled links that can be corrected and other pages to be made. I just wanted to point this out to you so that you can help with it. And no, he/she hasn't signed up yet. That's all—Ardi 01:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : There's a link for his page on my talk page. ( above your topic) or you could go to this page User talk:68.49.6.23.—Ardi 01:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Toon Disney Wikia I have recently created Toon Disney Wiki, and I was wondering if you could help me here. Are you up for the job? Phin68 16:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) User I just wanted to tell you that Phin68 is 68.49.6.23, just thought you should know.—Ardi 00:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Response I will see what I can do, but the episodes I have up are those from the new episodes, because I know when they will be on and make an effort to tape them. If I knew when the ep would be on and would be around home when it aired, I might be able to do so, but I make no promises. But I agree, we definitely do need that song - it's one of like, 3 that I don't have on my iPod. XD IamThePlatypus 04:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I should be able to send the song to YouTube. I just need to figure out what is keeping my editing program from working right now. — RRabbit42 04:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Comment on Phineaslover's talk page :I think this user's having a little trouble. on Perry Lays an Egg, he adds a promotional poster in the gallery that has nothing to do with the episode. Do you agree? Phin68 00:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Let's discuss I know that it was a minor mistake, but I think we should tell Topher (instead of SuperFlash because he's inactive) to delete the image because it is now not used. Phin68 00:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, but didn't you already erase it or you are talking about erasing it from the Images we can add to the articles. Oh, by the way was he/she the one that put the part were Candace and Jeremy were kissing.—Perryfan 01:00 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Erasing it from the Images. Also, I have to look at his contributions because I wasn't looking at the time. Phin68 01:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::I just found out he/she wasn't the one that put the picture. It was User:Sonic and phineas. Apparently he loves art, but I guess he doesn't know much about the wiki. so, back to Phineaslover1, what do you propose to do with the user. —Perryfan 01:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nothing. If it's Sonic and phineas doing it we better warn him about this. For Phineaslover1, I think we should ask him what article he want's the image. Phin68 01:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, why don't we talk to him/her about the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. It is a good Wiki for people to put their own fan fiction article.—Perryfan 01:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Great! Let's go talk to him right now. Phin68 01:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey Perryfan, Over here: User talk:Sonic and phineas Hi guys! You two are doing a great job here. Thanks for talking to Sonic and phineas. This is what wikis are all about. If you think the image should be deleted, then add to the summary. This puts a message box on the page and adds them to Category:Candidates for deletion so RRabbit42 and I can go through and review them. By the way, while Flash is a great contributor to the site, he doesn't have the ability to delete images. Right now, only RRabbit42 and I do. Also, since you're concerned about "Perry Lays an Egg", you could improve the page by adding links to it. This is known in wiki short hand as wikifying a page. —Topher 08:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Explanation Not sure which part you need explained better. So first, I'll explain the delete template. We've got a whole bunch of templates on this site that we use to tag articles as needing attention in some way. Most of these templates add a message box to the top of an article that describes what needs to be done to make the article better. To add one of these templates, you just click on "Edit page" and wherever you want the box to show up, type the name of the template inside like , for example. Adding the delete template in particular adds the page to a category that RRabbit42 and I, as admins, can look at to know what needs to be deleted or whether someone added a page that might not really need to be deleted if it can be fixed. "Perry Lays an Egg" is a page that needs a lot of work. Wikis work best when you can click on links that bring you to other pages in the wiki. "Perry Lays an Egg" has very few of them, and none in the Episode Summary section. An easy way to add links to the page is to highlight the name of the page you want to link to and click on the Ab (Internal link) button above the edit box. This will add a double set of square brackets, , around the highlighted words. You can now click on the words to link to the next page. Because linking is so integral to wikis, adding links like this is sometimes called wikification. Hope this helps. (As a side note, RRabbit and I are keeping a close eye on Sonic and phineas because he's had so many edits that weren't helpful to the wiki.) —Topher 05:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'm here Okay. This about spanish Phineas and Ferb, right? Phin68 01:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, this about the spanish wiki Phineas and Ferb. I thought it was time for the Spanish wiki to be made. The problem will be that, many hispanic and people from Spain will have alot of arguments over title names and probably different accent language. Since you're the only one that I know so far that has made a wikia. I need to know how to start-off in small steps and how to create an info box. oh, and if you can take some snapshots of episodes that Ardi was talking about that will be great.—Perryfan 02:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I can. I own two P n F DVDs that I can screenshots of episodes. But since I'm busy on weekdays, I won't be able to. By the way, Bots make infoboxes. You can learn more about them if you ask Toph or RRabbit. I'm signing out. Phin68 02:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes You can take a look at the code for any of the infoboxes on this wiki. They are kind of tricky. The best way to start learning is to take the code for an existing infobox that you like, then change the variables (they are inside the } in the code). You can use the templates on Starter Wiki:Special:All pages (Template namespace) and modify them the way you like them. If you need more help, you can look at Help:Infobox at Wikia Help. —Topher 21:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Congrats from Perryfan001! Being an Admin doesn't make me feel any different. I just need to get used to seeing extra buttons.—Ardi Correspondence Talk 01:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Spanish Wiki Thanks for welcoming me in the Phineas and Ferb Spanish Wiki. I didn't understand it, but I used Yahoo! Babelfish and it went out wrong. I don't know Spanish as much as you. I know a little Spanish because some Tagalog words are also Spanish and I know how to speak Tagalog. Could you please just translate it for me? --Mai Echevarria 02:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re:The Daily Danville As I made it, I'll explain it to you. If you are talking about becoming an editor to it, right now we don't need any extra ones, but if we do you sure can join. Now that your subscribe, Ferbot will be able to message you the paper every time it's updated. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Good. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re: New Userbox Updated see here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Updated again. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) SOTM Hey Perryfan! guess what? After I heard your suggestion to make a Song of the Month, I decided to make this! Oh yeah, that wiki thing at the top I have no clue what it is. Phin68 God bless America! 03:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! (Well at least on my side of the world) Happy 14th Birthday, Perryfan! —Mai 02:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Mai, I see you knew my birthday and Thank you for knowing when my birthday was. Perryfan 15:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :np —M i 02:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes Not entirely sure, but they were showing the code instead of the result - it was some fluke Ferbot made while editing it. It's fine now. The Flash {talk} 03:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Thank you No problem, glad to be of help. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, there seems to be a bit of a problem with your signature, Mai fixed it on my page but you should try to fix it in your preferences. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Re:The Little Thing at the Top Yeah, that's called the sitenotice. Only admins are allowed to edit it, however. What do you need to be put there? The Flash {talk} 21:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC)